Field
The present invention generally relates to medical implants and more particularly relates to delivery, positioning, and fixation of the medical implants in a patient's body, and methods and systems thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Pelvic health for men and women is a medical area of increasing importance due to an aging population. Examples of common pelvic ailments include fecal incontinence, urinary incontinence, pelvic tissue prolapse e.g., vaginal wall prolapse, and other disorders of the pelvic floor.
Current treatment options include dietary and lifestyle changes and exercises to strengthen the pelvic muscles (Kegels), use of a pessary, and surgical procedures. Various kinds of surgical methods are used for treating pelvic organ prolapse and incontinence. These procedures may include, for example, sub-urethral support, support to bladder neck, vaginal wall or vaginal vault prolapse surgery, cystocele surgery, urethrocele surgery, rectocele surgery, enterocele surgery, and hysterectomy, and the like. During vaginal wall surgery for example, a surgeon usually makes incisions in the walls of the vagina and then tries to reattach support tissues to their original positions. This can be difficult and dangerous and is quite often unsuccessful. As a result various prosthetic meshes have been developed in an attempt to more strongly compensate for the damage of the native tissue and the inability to recreate the original support. Further, fixation of a surgical implant for use in incontinence repair or prolapse repair may also be a complicated task and requires extreme care.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved procedure for repairing pelvic disorders and providing improved ways and devices for delivering, placing, and attaching implants inside a body of a patient.